tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TyrannoRanger/Pre-Zyu Power Rangers series (My universe) - Arsenals
Power Rangers series The Power Rangers *Birdies - Removable rockets attached on the sides of the belts for flying. ;Each Ranger can pull out their visors to transform into their weapons. **Red Whip, New Red Whip, Red Claw, Drill Whip, Spear Whip, and Red Shooter **Blue Bow, Super Blue Bow **Yellow Transmitter, Yellow Stick (comes with three attachments: Rock, Paper, and Scissors) **Earring Bombs, Pink Mirror, Pink Blade **Greenmerang, Super Greenmerang, Green Slinger *Power Storm - Used in episodes 1-42. Prepared by the Pink Ranger. Played in the style of soccer. The Red Ranger was the last one to kick it to the Mask Monster. *Power Hurricane - Used in episode 43-84. Prepared by the Pink Ranger. Played in the style of an American football. Once the Red Ranger kicks the ball to the Mask Monster, the ball will turn into an object that will disrupt the monster, causing the monster to explode. *Power Cycles - Used in episodes 1-54. Two of the Power Cycles have sidecars (Pink sits in the Green Cycle, Yellow sits in the Blue Cycle). *Star Cycles - Used in 55-84. Power Rangers Card Blitz *Power Capsules - These telephone booth-like devices are used to transform into Card Rangers. *Spade Bow - Can be converted to a whip. *Diamond Sword *Heart Chakram *Clover Crusher *Wildcard Staff *Royal Cannon - During the Wildcard Ranger's debut, the team sets up the cannon to destroy the monster. *Spade Speeder *Diamond Dragster *Heart Buggy *Clover Cycle Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series Power Rangers Global Squad *Global 'Ceiver - The team's communicators. *Command Bat - The team's sidearms. Forms the Penta Force cannon or boomerang. *Japanese Yari *Russian Sais *French Fencer *Kenyan Whip *American Knives *Global Cruiser - Green Mazda RX-7 used by Japan and America. *Global Cycles - Motorcycles used by Soviet, France, and Kenya. Power Rangers Electro Force *Electro Ring - Used by the Rangers in order to transform. Transformed by shouting either "Electro (Color)!" individually or "Electro Spark!" by the whole team. *Electro Stick - The team's sidearms. Can be combined into Electroboomerang. *Electro Cycle - A motorcycle for Red that comes with a sidecar. *Electro Jeep - The 4X4 for the rest of the team. Power Rangers Solar Strike *Solar Brace - The team's transforming device. Each had different colors and faceplates to represent the Rangers. Transformed by shouting "Solar (Animal)!" individually or "Solar Strike!" if done by all three members together. *Solar Stick - The team's sidearms. *Solar Ball - Played like the volleyball. The last Ranger has to spike the ball to the target. *New Solar Ball - Played like the American football. *Solar Jeep - Solar Eagle Ranger's vehicle. *Shark Cycle - Solar Shark Ranger's vehicle. *Panther Cycle - Solar Panther Ranger's vehicle. Power Rangers Crystal Squad *Crystal Morpher - The team's transforming wristband device. Each had different colors, numbers, and jewels. Transformed by shouting either "Crystal (Color)!" individually or "Crystal Squad!" by the whole team. *Crystal Saber - The team's sidearms. *Ruby Rope, Ruby Whip *Emerald Clubs, Emerald Nunchaku, Emerald Gauntlets *Sapphire Ring, Sapphire Jet Ring *Opal Ball, Opal Megaton Ball, Opal Crusher *Diamond Ribbon, Diamond Baton, Diamond Reflector *Crystal Cycle - Red Crystal Ranger's vehicle. *Crystal Cougar - The 4X4 for the rest of the team. Power Rangers Dyna Blast *Dyna Morpher - The transformation device. Each had different colors. Transformed by shouting either "Dyna (Color)!" individually or "Dyna Blast!" by the whole team. *Dyna Magnum - The team's sidearms. Each fires different elements. **Red - Fire **Black - Galaxy **Blue - Water **Yellow - Lightning **Pink - Flower Pedals *Dyna Double Blades *Dyna Cutter, Dyna Tector *Dyna Disc, Dyna Jetboard, Dyna Kickboard *Dyna Smashers *Rose Fencer, Rose Shield *Dyna Cycle - Red Dyna Ranger's motorcycle. *Dyna Machine - The 4X4 for the rest of the team. *Surf Jet - Blue Dyna Ranger's surfboard. Power Rangers Bionic Squad *Bionic Brace - The transformation device created by Peebo. Transformed by shouting either "(Color) (Number)!" individually or "Bionic Squad!" by the whole team. *Bio Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes the three modes: Sword, dagger, and gun. *Fire Sword *Hurricane Sword, Bionic Boomerang *Electric Sword *Thunder Sword *Bionic Archer - Used by the second Yellow only. *Laser Sword *Bio Cycles - Red and Yellow Bionic Rangers' motorcycles. *Bio Cruiser - The 4X4 for the rest of the team. Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force *Blitz Morpher - The transformation device. Transformed by shouting either "Blitz (Animal)!" invidually or "Blitzkrieg Change!" by the whole team. *Blitz Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword-and-shield. *Dragon-Zooka - Dragon's Zooka weapon, which forms the Blitzkrieg Bazooka's main body. *Gryphon-Zooka - Gryphon's Zooka weapon, which forms the Blitzkrieg Bazooka's front barrel. *Pegasus-Zooka - Pegasus's Zooka weapon, which forms the Blitzkrieg Bazooka's lower body cover. *Mermaid-Zooka - Mermaid's Zooka weapon, which forms the Blitzkrieg Bazooka's targeting scope. *Phoenix-Zooka - Phoenix's Zooka weapon, which forms the Blitzkrieg Bazooka's upper body cover. *Blitzkrieg Bazooka - The finishing cannon formed from the Blirz Rangers' Zooka weapons. Dragon supplies the shell, while Mermaid aims the weapon. On one occasion in episode 7, it received a power-up. In episode 36, the Rangers learned to infuse the Earth Force inside the shell to further enhance its power. *Blitz Cycles - Each Ranger rides on these motorcycles. *Blitz Cruiser - 4WD for the entire team. *Jet Ski - Used in one episode to thwart Ahames' forces. Power Rangers Supernova *Nova Morpher - The transformation device. Transformed by shouting "Nova Flash!". When the suit is finished forming, they commanded "Shut Visor!" to close the visors. *Nova Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword-and-shield. *Nova Sword *Nova Gloves, Knuckle Guards (without being transformed) *Nova Ball, Nova Shurikens *Nova Batons, Shocking Beads (without being transformed) *Nova Boots, Shocking Hearts (without being transformed) *Nova Bazooka - Assembled from the five Vulcan pieces. Yellow first targets the monster, then the vulcan begins to rotate, firing the beam at the monster. *Nova Cycles - The team's motorcycles. Power Rangers Aura Squad *Aura Morpher - The transformation device. Transformed by shouting either "Aura (Color)!" individually or "Aura Power!" by the whole team. *Aura Magnum - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword. *Aura Sword *Aura Staff *Aura Tonfa *Aura Rotor *Aura Ribbon *Aura Bomber - The first finishing cannon, with Red donning a backpack. Destroyed in episode 27. *Jet Bomber - The team's second finishing cannon. It can double as the flight rider for Red. *Aura Cruiser - Red Aura Ranger's vehicle. Fires Spin Magnum. *Aura Cycles - Motorcycles for the rest of the Aura Rangers, numbered 02-05. Power Rangers Animal Force *Animalizer - The two-piece transformation device. Transformed by shouting either "(Color) (Animal)!" individually or "Rangers Animalize!" by the whole team. *Anima Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword-and-shield. *Falcon Sword, Falcon Saber *Lion 'Zooka, Lion Puncher *Dolphin Bow *Bison Staff *Rhino 'Rangs *Animal Buster - Combination of the original three's weapons. *Wild Cycles - Motorcycles for Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers. *Wild Cruiser - A 4WD for the entire time. Power Rangers Highspeed Force *Highspeed Communicator - The communication device worn on the right wrist given by Fairy Seelon. It was used to communicate with the other team members. *Highspeed Morpher - The transformation device worn on the left wrist also given by Fairy Seelon. Transformed by turning the blue circle, push the red button, and shouting "Highspeed Force! Rev up!" *Highspeed Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword. *GT Sword *T Smasher *J Blaster *B Crossbow *W Rod *V Engine Bazooka - Used in later episodes to defeat more powerful Demonbeast. *Speed Cycles - The team's motorcycles, numbered 01-05. *Speed Attacker - Red also drives this dune buggy. Power Rangers Supersonic Squad *Supersonic Morpher - The transformation device. Transformed by shouting either "(Color) Supersonic Ranger!" individually or "Supersonic Activate!" by the whole team. The male Rangers possess Supersonic Morpher Alpha (wristband Morphers) while the female Rangers use Supersonic Morpher Beta (necklace Morphers). *Supersonic Laser - The team's sidearms. Comes in two modes: Gun and sword. *V-Sword *Twin Arrays, Twin Frisbees, Twin Yo-yo's *Black Cutter, Black Jaw, Cutter Discs *Cutie Fencer, Cutielator *Melody Whip, Melody Flute *Supersonic Cycles - The team's motorcycles. Power Rangers Aerial Strike *Bird Morpher - The transformation device worn on the right wrist. Transformed by shouting either "(Color) (Bird)!" individually or "Bird Rangers, take flight!" by the whole team by pushing the bird-shaped button. *Bird Communicator - The communication device worn on the left wrist. It contains an icon representing a Ranger which can be placed in the Bird Lock on the control console of the Bird Zords to form Jetbird Megazord. *Bird Cannon - Combination of Bird Laser and Talon Sword. With it, the Rangers can perform a Bird Bomber attack. *Bird Laser - The team's standard sidearms. *Talon Sword - Longswords used by the Rangers. *Beak Smashers - Advanced guns with seeker lasers. *Smash Bombers - Combination of Bird Laser and Beak Smasher. With it, the Rangers can perform a team attack of the same name. *Wing Gauntlet - Gauntlets equipped with electrowaves, used to perform Wing Punch. It can also fire Wing Beams. *Bird Striker - Red's buggy. It transforms into Fire Bazooka. Its maximum speed is 500 kilometers per hour. *Bird Cruiser - White and Yellow's 4WD. Its maximum speed is 400 kilometers per hour. *Bird Cycles - Black and Blue's motorcycle. Its maximum speed is 360 kilometers per hour. Category:Blog posts